Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets
Plot Summary At demonstration speech day for their fourth grade class, George Beard and Harold Hutchins show off a new prank of theirs, the "Squishy". The idea is to place two ketchup packets under a toilet seat so the next person who sits on the toilets gets ketchup sprayed all over the back of their legs (or the front, if they push down the toilet seat while standing in front of it). Everyone (even the teacher, Ms. Ribble, who had got hypnotized to be nice and happy by George and Harold in The previous book) wants to try it out, but Melvin Sneedly, the class tattletale and nerd, forces everyone to watch his demonstration before they leave, which is a combining machine called the Combine-o-Tron 2000. Using his hamster, Sulu, and a robotic hamster body that he built, Melvin combines the two, making Sulu a bionic hamster. Melvin tries to order Sulu to do some tricks for the class, but Sulu does not obey Melvin, acting like a normal hamster. Melvin threatens to physically punish Sulu with a ping pong paddle. The hamster uses his new bionic abilities and defensively uses the ping-pong paddle to spank Melvin himself. Melvin yells that he doesn't want Sulu anymore and runs off crying. Everyone, excited to try out the new prank, including Ms. Ribble, runs behind shouting "Squishies!" After noticing the scene, George and Harold adopt Sulu, who happily joins the two. Meanwhile, Ms. Ribble uses a Squishy on an already grumpy Mr. Krupp, who believes George and Harold did it (despite Ms. Ribble's confession). While going to confront the duo, Mr. Krupp notices that most of the students (excluding the fourth graders) have already fallen victim to the prank. When Mr. Krupp finds them in the lunchroom, Melvin almost immediately tattles on George and Harold, informing Mr. Krupp that although George and Harold did not perform the prank, they taught the fourth graders the prank. Mr. Krupp sends the duo to detention, which makes both furious. They decide to get revenge on Melvin by making a slanderous Captain Underpants comic book starring him. Having read the comic, an angered Melvin goes home and builds a super-powered robot. His idea is to combine himself with the robot using the Combine-o-Tron so that he will have super powers like Sulu, in this way he can get revenge on George and Harold. Unfortunately, Melvin sneezes at the last second from an allergy to his family's pet cat, and gets combined with the robot and boogers, turning him into the Bionic Booger Boy. Bionic Booger Boy is a larger version of Melvin made of bionic parts and nasal mucus. Melvin soon sees the good side of being the Bionic Booger Boy. He becomes the star football player (no one wants to tackle him because he's covered in boogers), an ace volleyball server (no-one wants to hit a volleyball from him back). He even acquires his own drinking fountain (because his snot drips onto the drinking fountain, rendering it undesirable). Cold and flu season comes, however, and Melvin begins to act differently, producing sneezes that cover large areas in snot, and speaking like a monster. When the class visits a tissue factory, Melvin becomes gigantic and evil as a natural defense against the tissues. He violently destroys the factory. George turns Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants to save the day. He saves his secretary, Edith Anthrope, from the Bionic Booger Boy, and she gives him wet kisses as thanks. The sloppy, wet kisses turn him back into Mr. Krupp, and he is devoured by Melvin. Melvin then goes for George and Harold. But Sulu arrives to save the day and defeats Melvin using large size novelty items from warehouses. Gaylord and Helen Sneedly, Melvin's parents, come in and pledge to try to help turn their son back to normal. George's suggestion, reversing the batteries in the Combine-o-Tron 2000, surprisingly works, and Melvin and Mr. Krupp are brought back, with three robotic booger globs flying off. An unintended result however, is that Krupp and Melvin switch bodies. Mr. Krupp starts claiming credit for building the Combine-o-Tron 2000 and Melvin tries to put George and Harold in detention. The booger globs come to life, and smash the Combine-o-Tron. The first part of the story ends with the Robo-Boogers chasing George, Harold, Mr. Krupp, Melvin and Sulu. Captain Underpants And The Terrifying Tale Of The Tattle-Tron 2000 (From Part 1) The comic begins with a kid named Melvin Sneedly who is a complete tattletale. Everywhere he goes he causes their misery by accusing kids that break a rule. One day Melvin tells on a crook that robbed a bank to the police, and that makes him a hero, and he has become real famous that he decides to run for mayor. He wins the Landslide Victory and becomes the most youngest mayor ever. Melvin makes some unreasonable laws that people get arrested too easily. The jails were already filled up and Melvin decides to capture the law breakers him self, so he creates a giant robot-jail called The Tattle- Tron 2000. Melvin goes off with his Tattle-Tron 2000 capturing any "lawbreakers" he can find. Captain Underpants appears and gets captured by Melvin, but easily escaped. Captain Underpants wants to fight the robot but doesn't want to hurt the people inside the robot, but he had an idea. He gets a giant bottle of "Mrs. Plop's Prune Juice"(due to the juice causing constipation). Captain Underpants pours the prune juice at the mouth of the robot-jail causing the it to poop out the prisoners. Captain Underpants breaks open the glass doom with Melvin inside and sends him to "Jail for dumb kids" and frees and the other prisoners.